Charmed: Secret Of Wolf Lake
by Miles Geerhart
Summary: The Charmed Ones are taking a much needed vacation. But will a premonition change all that, and lead them into a mystery where they meet a demon that the Power Of Three can't vanquish? Set during the 6th season finale and the 7th season premier.
1. Default Chapter

A/N I don't own anything dealing with _Charmed_. This is strictly fanfiction for your enjoyment. Please R/R and let me know if you like it or not.

Chapter 1

"Okay, people, listen up! Five minutes and we leave!" Piper Halliwell called as she approached the manor's stained glass front door. "If anyone has one more suitcase, they are carrying it to Wolf Lake. There is no moreand I repeat, there is no more room in the SUV."

Paige Matthews, Piper's younger half-sister, came bounding down the stairs. In her hand was a small suitcase. "Just one more. It's my make-up and stuff."

Piper stared at Paige for a moment, then sighed and rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "Just put it in the car. Where is Phoebe?"

"Where do you think she's at? One the flippin' phone!" Paige groused.

"Jason called again?" Piper asked. "That's the fourth time this week."

"Tell me about it." Paige remarked. "She needs this vacation more then you or I do. If only to escape Jason's phone calls." She cupped her hands around her mouth. "Phoebe! Hey, Phoebe! Say good-bye and get your ass down here!"

Piper giggled. "How very diplomatic of you, Miss Matthews."

"At this rate, we'll never get to Wolf Lake by this afternoon." Paige flopped down on a chair. "I am so looking forward to getting away for two weeks."

Piper frowned. "I'm still not sure about leaving the boys at the Magic School the whole entire time we're gone."

"Why? Leo is here if any demons try to get to either Wyatt or Chris. Not to mention, so are we." She looked upward towards the ceiling. _"Phoebe!"_

"I'm coming, I'm coming," came Phoebe Halliwell's voice from the second floor. A moment later she joined her sisters. "I was talking to Jason."

Paige squinted her eyes. "Oh really? I never would have guessed it."

Sensing an argument about to erupt, Piper quickly stepped between the two women. "So how is Jason?"

"Missing me," Phoebe replied, grabbing her coat from the coat rack. "And I miss him. A lot."

"But I thought he didn't want anything to do with you because you're a witch," Paige spoke up. She reached for her coat and tossed Piper's hers.

Heading for the door, Phoebe answered, "I really think that he is coming to terms with that aspect of our relationship."

"A relationship that Jason wanted nothing to do with after he found out you were a witch," Piper pointed out. "After all, he was the one who flew off to Hong Kong and dropped out of sight."

Phoebe stopped on the front porch. She turned to Paige and Piper. "I know. Remember, I was there when it happened. I'm just saying that I think he understands why I couldn't tell him. Oh! Wait!" She turned and rushed back through the front door just as Paige was closing it. "I almost forgot the morning paper. I need something to read on the way up to Wolf Lake." With that, she disappeared back inside the house.

"Am I the only one who thinks this on again/off again thing with Jason is a totally wrong?" Paige asked.

"No," Piper answered slowly, unsure what to say. She had her own feelings about Phoebe's relationship with her boss, and they pretty much mirrored Paige's. "Paige, I don't want Phoebe hurt any more then she already has been, but she is a grown woman. It's really none of our business. This is between her and Jason."

Paige looked as if she wanted to say something, but thought better of it. In the last couple of years, ever since learning she had sisters, there were still times when she felt the desire to assert herself and offer an opinion once in a while. This wasn't one of those times, however. It was bad enough to still be adjusting to the fact that she, Piper, and Phoebe were the Charmed Ones, the most powerful witches ever known. Paige, who was also half whitelighter, had the ability to orb from place to place, as well as orb objects with her mind and voice. Piper, the oldest, had the power to freeze time and speed up time, something that wasn't in any demons interest to want to experience. Phoebe's power was the ability to see the past, present, and future. With in the last year or so, each of the women's powers had started to grow. Piper now had the power to manipulate and reverse time to a degree, while Paige could orb objects at great distances. She was also capable of astral orbing and still have use of her powers of telekenetic orbing. Phoebe's power of premonition has grown as well, to include empathy, as well as the ability to call a vision on command. Together, as well as on their own, they had fought scores of demons and saved innocents with their powers.

A scream from inside the house caused Paige and Piper to share a quick look of and immediate understanding, and they both rushed inside. Phoebe was in the conservatory, leaning on a high-back chair, breathing heavily, her face pale and terror-stricken. Her eyes wide with fright, she cringed and regarded her sisters with a look of fear, almost as if she felt they intended to harm her. Gripped tight in her hand was the morning edition of The San Francisco Examiner.

"What happened?" Piper asked, quickly glancing around. Seeing no demon, she regarded her middle sister. "Why did you scream? You know better then to scream in this house unless there is a demon attack." She grabbed Phoebe's heaving shoulders. "Calm down and tell us what happened." Paige came in from the kitchen with a glass of water. It took a few minutes before Phoebe was able to talk. Her voice was still shaky, but she seemed calmer now.

"I came in here and picked up the paper from kitchen table," Phoebe started, then took a long drink of water. "Just as I touched the paper, I had a premonition. A very intense premonition."

"What exactly did you see, Phoebe?" Piper asked. When it came to Phoebe's passive but equally important power, she had learned early on to let her sister take her time in talking about it. More times then she could count, Phoebe's visions were dead on and very rarely wrong.

"All I saw were flashes, and bits and pieces." She closed her eyes tight, as if willing the premonition to come again or go away. "I was in a car, maybe even driving."

"Was it our car?" Piper asked. So much for a magic-free vacation.

"I don't know. It could have been. Something ran in front of the car. It was a man, or it could have been an animal. It was covered in hair, but walking upright on two legs. It was as…."

"What?" Paige yelped. "An animal walking on two legs? Impossible."

"Paige," Piper said, glancing at the youngest member of the trio. "You're a witch and have seen just about everything that is strange, and you're surprised that an animal walks

on two legs?"

Paige shrugged. "It just sounds to, oh, I don't know, a little far-fetched."

"But I had the vision for a reason," Phoebe remarked.

"True," Paige conceded. "Go on."

Phoebe swallowed. "I was driving along a dark, very secluded road. This thing came out of nowhere. I swerved, and there was a loud thud and the car slammed to a stop. I think in a ditch. The next thing I saw was this creature-thing stand up and look at me through the window. Its eyes, they were red, almost glowing. Suddenly, it stood up, raised its face toward the sky and howled. Then it rushed off and disappeared into the woods." Phoebe paused, then added in a hushed whisper, "I think what I saw was a werewolf."


	2. Charmed: Secret Of Wolf Lake Chapter 2

A/N I don't own anything dealing with _Charmed_. This is strictly fanfiction for your enjoyment. Please R/R and let me know if you like it or not.

Chapter 2

Piper closed the Book Of Shadows with a slam and heaved a deep sigh. "Except for the Wendigo, there isn't anything in here about werewolves." She flopped back on the sofa and rubbed to eyes.

Phoebe, seated on the other sofa, was glued to the screen of her laptop computer, intently clicking the keys. "But we vanquished the Wendigo years ago. Remember?"

Piper nodded silently, recalling those few days in what seemed ages ago. It hadn't too long after she, Phoebe, and Prue had received their powers. Piper had been attacked by a creature called a wendigo, a non-human who killed people in love and the good-hearted, and ate their hearts. Prue and Phoebe had been able to destroy the wendigo and prevent it from killing Andy Trudeau and thus saving Piper from becoming a wendigo forever.

"What is a wendigo?" Paige asked, coming in from the kitchen carrying a tray of coffee and three cups.

Quickly, Phoebe briefed her sister, adding, "We thought we had vanquished it, but it appears that we might not have. There could still be one or more running around out there."

Piper got up and went to sit next to Phoebe. "Not something I care to think about, thank you," she remarked. Looking over her sister's shoulder, she indicated the computer screen. "There's a butt load of stuff about werewolves here, mostly consisting of myths and legends."

"Most tales of the supernatural are based on myths and legends," Paige pointed out.

Phoebe nodded. "There is a lot of sites that talk in detail about what we see on television and at the movies now."

Paige gestured with her coffee cup. "Sort of the man-turns-into-werewolf-at-the-full-moon and kill-a-werewolf-with-silver-bullet-type stuff?"

Phoebe nodded. "Basically. I was meant to have that premonition for a reason." She glanced at Piper, who had been remaining silent far too long. "Although why, I'm not sure. I only touched the newspaper. I don't see the connection."

"Maybe your powers are advancing," Paige offered. "Could it be that someone _sent_ Phoebe that premonition?"

Phoebe nodded. "It's possible."

"So," concluded Piper. "Either we have an honest to God werewolf on our hands, or else there's another wendigo." Piper looked at Phoebe, then over to Paige then back to Phoebe. She shrugged. "Damned if I can figure out who's the innocent here." There was a moment of silence. Then all three looked upwards toward the ceiling and shouted:

"Leo!"

A second later, Piper's husband appeared in a swirl of blue and white lights. "What's up?" He sat down on the arm of the sofa and put an arm around her shoulders. He laid a kiss on the top of her head.

"Where are Wyatt and Chris?" Piper asked quickly.

"At Magic School." Leo looked around, sensing something wasn't right. "What's going on?"

"Phoebe had a premonition." Paige offered. "She saw a werewolf."

"Or a wendigo," Phoebe piped in. "We're not sure. What do you know about werewolves, Leo?"

"Not much," replied the whitelighter. "Lycanthropes aren't necessarily good or evil. Most are victims of circumstances, such as being born into an existing bloodline, or by being attacked by one."

"Lycan-whata?" Paige asked.

"Lycanthropy," Phoebe replied. She manipulated a few keys on the laptop and a web site popped on the screen, showing a terrifying face of a werewolf. "It says here that lycanthropy is a psychiatric state of being, in which the person believes he or she is a werewolf. Lycanthropy dates back centuries. Their actual origins have been lost over time. In ancient times, some cultures saw being a lycanthrope as a gift or some kind of blessing from the Gods. During the Middle Ages, a person suspected of being a lycanthrope, or werewolf, was burned alive."

Paige shuddered. "Way harsh, if you ask me."

"What actually did you see, Phoebe?" Leo asked.

Phoebe retold her premonition again, in much the same way as she had told Piper and Paige.

"Doesn't sound like a wendigo," Leo replied, standing up. "But I better go check with the Elders." He disappeared in a swath of swirling lights. Paige looked at her watch. "It's after ten, so what's say we get started. Is there anything more we can do here?"

Phoebe powered down her laptop and closed the screen. "No. Leo's gone to talk with the Elders and we've pretty much have some idea what's going on. I say let's head out and try to enjoy our vacation."

"Wolf Lake," Paige murmured.

"What?" Phoebe asked.

Paige shook her head. "I said 'Wolf Lake'. Sounds too coincidental that that is where we are going for vacation."

Phoebe chuckled. "Paige, how many times do we have to remind you that there are no such things as coincidences in the Halliwell family. For us, things happen for a reason."

Piper sighed. "I wish you hadn't set that, Phoebe. This will probably turn out to be a vacation that we'll never forget."


	3. Charmed: Secret Of Wolf Lake Chapter 3

A/N I don't own anything dealing with _Charmed_. This is strictly fanfiction for your enjoyment. Please R/R and let me know if you like it or not.

Chapter 3

"So who's up for something to eat?" Phoebe asked several hours later as she navigated the SUV northward on Highway 1. They had already stopped for gas in Fort Bragg and road signs had soon appeared, letting motorists know that the famous scenic coast highway would be ending at the junction of Highway 101.

"I am!" Paige called from the backseat, where she was reading a Wicca book of spells.

"Me, too," Piper chimed in.

"There's a burger place over there. Any objections?" Paige made a face that Phoebe couldn't see, but she could sense the feelings coming from her little sister. "Don't worry, Paige, a burger, fries, and a soft drink won't prevent you from wearing that silky nightgown Richard bought you for your birthday."

"Phoebe!" Paige yelped. She swatted her sister's shoulder playfully. "Don't do that! I hate it when you do that, sense my thoughts, especially personal ones pertaining to my husband." She laughed, though, telling Phoebe she wasn't really mad. They pulled up to the drive-thru speaker and ordered. Minutes later, they were sitting at a picnic table at a nearby park, eating their lunch. When they were finished, Phoebe asked if either Piper or Paige wanted to drive.

"You go ahead," Piper said distractedly, climbing into the passenger seat. Paige hopped into the back.

Soon they were back on the main highway. Phoebe glanced over at her older sister for the umpteenth time. Since leave the park, Piper had taken to just staring out the window at the passing scenery.

"Why so quiet, Piper?" Phoebe ventured.

"Just thinking, that's all," Piper answered.

"You can't still be worrying about leaving Wyatt and Chris at the Magic School, can you?"

"I'm a mother, Phoebe," Piper replied, a bit harshly. She took a deep breath and tried to steady her nerves. "I haven't been gone more then a day Chris was born," Piper answered. "I know we're only an orb away, but it still feels, well, weird to be leaving them behind while we go gallivanting around the countryside."

"I wouldn't call if gallivanting around. We are trying to have normal lives here, Piper," Phoebe answered. "You and Leo have two great little boys. They'll be fine. Merrick is watching them like a hawk, as well as Richard and Leo. So don't worry."

"I know," Piper moaned. "But ever since the new Source took to power over the underworld several years ago, our "normal lives" have been a little dicey. Not to mention the bounty the Source put on the heads of the Charmed Ones _and_ their offspring. I just can't help feeling something isn't right. You have to admit, Phoebe, that demonic attacks have been way down these past few months."

"She's right," Paige piped up.

"The better to take advantage of this time to get away," Phoebe intoned. "Rejuvenate our bodies, our souls, and our minds."

By now they had reached the junction of Highway 1 and 101 and turned northward again.

"Just so long as we come back with our bodies, our souls, and our minds," Piper added.

"So you think my premonition was some kind of pre-emptive warning of a possible demonic attack?" Phoebe asked. She turned a quick look towards Piper. "By a demonic bounty hunter?"

"Could be," Piper conceded. "It wouldn't be the first time."

"So who is the innocent we're supposed to save?" Phoebe asked. "The werewolf?"

Paige leaned forward, resting her arms on the back of the seats. "That would be my guess," she said. "Remember what Leo said? That most werewolves were victims of circumstances. Maybe the one Phoebe saw in her vision is someone who was attacked. That would make he or she out innocent."

Piper shook her head. "Not necessarily. Leo also said that lycanthropes were also born into a bloodline. What if whoever Phoebe saw is trying to break that bloodline?"

A silence fell over the vehicle as each woman mulled over this thought and their own, personal thoughts. It wasn't long before Phoebe pointed out a road sign announcing the turn off for Wolf Lake. She took the turn from the paved highway onto a narrow, asphalt road. It wasn't long before she was driving along a dark tunnel created by the towering redwoods and ponderosas trees. Whereas it had already been dark when she left the highway, the trees made it seem more so. The vehicle headlights beamed bright and endless into the darkness.

"Just headlights to see by," Phoebe muttered. "Just like in my premonition."


	4. Charmed: Secret Of Wolf Lake Chapter 4

A/N I don't own anything dealing with _Charmed_. This is strictly fanfiction for your enjoyment. Please R/R and let me know if you like it or not.

Chapter 4

The road had quickly become a series of twists and turns, and now, after about a half hour of navigating it, Phoebe was wondering if perhaps she hadn't taken a wrong turn from the main highway. She slowed to take a sharp turn when she suddenly slammed on the brakes and yanking the wheel to the right to avoid hitting the hulking form illuminated in the headlights.

"What the!" Piper exclaimed as she was shoved forward in her seat.

"Phoebe! Look out!" Paige cried in alarm from the backseat.

Standing in the middle of the road and smack in the path of the SUV, was a towering figure covered in black hair. It raised its arm in an effort to protect itself from the impending collision. There was a sickening thud and the vehicle came to rest in the ditch.

"Is everyone okay?" Piper asked. For an answer, Paige screamed. Phoebe and Piper turned to see the creature staring through the window from the ground. It then raised itself up to a standing position and emitted a screeching howl, then it disappeared into the woods on the other side of the road. The girls sat in stunned silence. It was several minutes before anyone said anything. Phoebe was the first to speak. "Any questions?" It came out half-jokingly. "I mean about my premonition? I already know the answer to the question we all are thinking. That was a werewolf." She opened her door and climbed out. Paige and Piper followed. They stood in front of the SUV and surveyed the situation.

"Now what?" Phoebe asked.

"Piper," Paige said, turning to her older sister. "Rewind time during the past 15 minutes."

Raising her hand, Piper closed her eyes and concentrated on the power she needed to accomplish Paige's request. She flicked her wrists several times. Almost instantly, as if reality were suddenly split in two, and they were in some sort of dimensional movie theatre, the sisters were witnessing the events from fifteen minutes in the past. Even though they were still standing in the middle of the deserted road, and the SUV was still visible in their reality, they watched the other reality as the events unfolded from an alternate point of view. Somewhere off in the distance, there was the sounds of gunshots.

"Look!" Phoebe whispered urgently, pointing to the hilltop above the SUV. "Up there!"

Sure enough, perched at the top of the small hill, stood a tall, shadowy figure. Knowing it was the werewolf, they watched fascinated. The creature crouched and sprang forward. In what seemed like slow motion, it glided silently through the air, landing near the bottom in the soft dirt of the shoulder with a grunt. Suddenly, headlights were visible coming around the curve. "That's us," Paige commented. The creature stepped into the road and the girls' knew what happened next, although seeing from this point of view was nevertheless riveting. The SUV screeched its tires in an effort to maintain control and avoid hitting the creature, whose entire being was visible for a split second in the glare of the headlights. The werewolf's body was covered in course black hair and its snout was long and narrow, and was curled in a snarl, revealing sharp white teeth. As the three sisters watched, they saw the creature raise an arm just as the vehicle's front driver side fender hit it, sending it backwards and onto its back. It rose to a crouching position, staring at the backseat window. They heard Paige scream, saw the creature rise to full heighth and let out an ear-splitting howl. They watched in stunned silence as it raced off into the woods on the other side of the road.

"Apparently, we did hit it," Phoebe affirmed. "But not so bad that it hurt him."

"What makes you think it's a 'him'?" Piper asked.

Phoebe shrugged. "I was generalizing."

"And what was with those gunshots?" Paige inquired.

"Hey! You three!" The voice boomed from atop of the hillside in the exact same spot where the creature had been minutes before. There was a series of grunts and groans as the Charmed Ones watched a group of three or four men slide their way down the dirt hillside. Four guys dressed in black clothing and carrying rifles stepped up to them. It wasn't hard to figure out who had fired the gunshots. "What are you doing here?" The man who asked the question was tall and swarthy-looking in the vehicle headlights. He had a dark busy beard, dark eyes and a prominent scowl.

"We're on our way to Wolf Lake Bed and Breakfast," Piper replied, taking an instant dislike to this man. There was something about him she didn't trust. _And I've only known him, oh, about two seconds,_ she thought silently to herself, casting a quick look at Phoebe and Paige. _Just cool it, Piper._

The man chuckled. "Well, I hope you brought plenty of books or those Hollywood tabloids to read," he said. "Because you're going to be only ones staying there!"

"Why do you say that?" Paige asked.

The man glared at the Charmed Ones for a moment. "You saw that creature, didn't you?"

"We aren't certain exactly _what_ we saw," Phoebe said cautiously. "Whatever it was, it's gone now."

The man, apparently the leader of the group, grinned, revealing shiny white teeth. He gazed off into the distance, locking his eyes on the same spot where the creature had disappeared into the woods. "For now," he said, barely above whisper.


	5. Charmed: Secret Of Wolf Lake Chapter 5

A/N I don't own anything dealing with _Charmed_. This is strictly fanfiction for your enjoyment. Please R/R and let me know if you like it or not.

Chapter 5

With some grudging assistance from the man and the other men in his group, the Charmed Ones were soon on the roadliterally, along with clipped orders to proceed directly to Wolf Lake Bed & Breakfast as soon as possible.

"He could definitely use a few lessons at charm school," Paige groused from the back seat.

"Amen," Phoebe agreed. "But he and his friends were nice enough to help get the car out of the ditch," she added, glancing at Piper, who was now driving.

"And directions, too," Piper added. "Twenty more miles and we're there."

Phoebe shifted in her seat, tugging on the shoulder strap to get comfortable. "Getting back to the subject of our werewolf. I didn't see our friend or his group in my premonition, so I'm inclined to believe that the werewolf _is_ our innocent."

Paige shivered. "He certainly looked real enough to me. Did you see his eyes? They seemed to glow red and very, very mean looking."

Piper looked up into the rearview mirror. "And apparently not many friends."

Phoebe nodded. "That group back there was out for blood. The emotions I was sensing were pure fear and hatred." She placed her hand on the dashboard in an effort to steady herself as she again shifted in the seat. Instantly, the barest of sensation of nausea overwhelmed her, signaling the beginning of a premonition.

Blood!

Pain!

A bloody hand-paw covered in black hair and blood!

Gleaming metal!

Red glowing eyes!

Phoebe screamed!

"Phoebe!" Piper glanced at her sister. Phoebe's eyes were closed and she didn't appear to be breathing. "Paige! She's gone into a psychic premonition!" Piper quickly downshifted the SUV and guided it slowly to the side of the road. Paige nearly vaulted the into the front seat and touched Phoebe's face with both hands. "Phoebe, it's me, Paige. Relax and let yourself breath. It's okay. Piper and I are here." For a few anxious moments, Paige and Piper watched as their middle sister as her face contorted in pain and terror. After about ten minutes, Phoebe opened her eyes and struggled to breathe. She looked around, as if not quite certain where she was. "It's hurt!" Her voice was barely above that of a whisper. Then, as suddenly as it had come, Phoebe visibly relaxed. She opened her eyes to see the worried looks of Paige and Piper.

"Easy, sis," Paige soothed. "Remember, your power of premonition is directly tied into your empathic powers now."

Phoebe let go with a half-hearted chuckle. "Don't I know it. I knew my powers would advance, but even after two years, you'd think I would get used to stuff like this happening."

"You okay?" Piper asked quietly. Phoebe nodded. "The werewolf is wounded."

Piper shot a look at Paige. "What did you see?"

"Blood. There was a hand that appeared human for a moment, then it became a paw, only it still looked human." Phoebe closed her eyes again, trying to capture the flashes of images she had seen. "I something gleaming in the light. Some kind of metal or something. It was like I was right there, with the creature, only I could quite see it. Just those glowing eyes and a lot of blood. Heor she, is wounded. I senses that it needed help, my help. It was almost as if the werewolf was looking at me, knowing I was watching it."

"Uh oh, this isn't good." Piper announced. "The last time you went into a psychic premonition, we nearly lost you when that hate-monger warlock Arik drove a stake through your heart a couple of years ago."

"No, it wasn't like that, Piper," Phoebe said. "The werewolf was hurt and I felt no malice towards me. All I was sensing was pain. Intense pain."

"You think one of those clowns back there may have actually shot it?" Paige inquired. "That would explain the gunshot we heard." She flopped back against the back seat. "Too bad your power to manipulate time doesn't allow you to see events happening someplace else."

Piper nodding, understanding what her sister was implying. "My power only lets me manipulate those events with which I am directly involved with. Since I wasn't anywhere near those men and see what happened, I can't reverse time."

"I know, I know." Paige closed her eyes and crossed her arms, a sign she was thinking. A moment later, her eyes flew open and she said, "We injured it!"

"What?" Phoebe asked.

"Who?' Piper chimed in.

"When the werewolf jumped in front of use," Paige reasoned. "We hit it." She quickly unlocked her door and pushed open the door.

"Paige!" Piper called, watching as her sister ran to the front of the SUV. Piper opened her own door and followed as she watched her younger sister kneel down in from of the vehicle and run her hand over the gleaming metal fender. Seconds later, Paige jumped up. "Look!" Piper and Phoebe quickly joined here. Between her thumb and forefinger was a tuft of long, course-looking black hair, partially encrusted with blood!


End file.
